


Один день из загробной жизни Джеймса Кирка

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: James Kirk has died and now he is... queueing in the netherworld to see a rebirth officer? In Russian.Одно время мне нравилось писать фики о спасении Джеймса Кирка из Нексуса. Так вот, это самый странный вариант спасения из всех, что я написала. Это еще один старый фик 2009 года.Однажды Джеймс Кирк попадает в загробный мир и устраивает там переполох...





	

Вначале были мост, камни, Пикард и Нексус. Джим их хорошо запомнил — мост в особенности. А потом стали люди, звери, птицы, гуманоиды и негуманоиды, пресмыкающиеся, земноводные и совсем уж непонятные существа, а еще коридор, стулья и множество закрытых дверей.

Джеймс Кирк ошарашено покачал головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, почему вдруг сидит на стуле, а не лежит на камнях, придавленный мостом. Стул бы жесткий и кособокий, но по сравнению с камнями все равно казался прогрессом. Только вот откуда бы ему здесь взяться? И собственно, где это «здесь»?

Джим настороженно огляделся. И влево и вправо тянулся бесконечный коридор, в котором сидели, стояли, ползали, летали сотни самых разных существ. 

А еще в коридоре были двери, над каждой из которых горело цифровое табло. Над дверью напротив светился составленный из желтых мигающих линий номер 36900872. Джеймс поднял руку, чтобы недоуменно почесать затылок, и только теперь заметил, что сжимает в кулаке бумажку. На ней было напечатано его имя и номер 67893456.

— Так вы за мной будете, — раздался гнусавый голос слева.

Джим оглянулся. Ему через левое плечо заглядывал ящер в доспехах.

— У вас следующий номер, — пояснил тот, облизнув губы тонким раздвоенным языком. — Повезло вам, льготный номер достался! За заслуги, не иначе. Всего пару месяцев ждать. А я здесь уже третий год.

— Простите, но где это, «здесь»? 

— У вас что, с головой плохо? — Ящер испуганно отшатнулся и вскочил на ноги. — Почему вы этого не знаете?

— Предполагаю, что люди забывают момент собственной смерти, так же как и момент рождения, — ответил монотонный голос справа. — Для данного вида это нормально.

— Слава богу! — ящер тяжело плюхнулся обратно. — А я-то думал, что он ненормальный. Еще окажется буйным, а мне с ним пару месяцев на соседнем стуле сидеть!

Джим посмотрел направо и встретил серьезный взгляд из-под вздернутых бровей. Говоривший поднял руку в традиционном вулканском приветствии. 

— Капитан Кирк, я полагаю?

Джим кивнул.

— А вы?

— Стоул. Вам мое имя ничего не скажет, я умер спустя три года после вашей гибели и не имел особых достижений.

— Умер? После моей гибели? — Джим рефлекторно потер грудь, внезапно вспомнив тяжесть железного моста. Слова вулканца звучали абсурдно, но, как это ни странно, Джим им сразу поверил. — Но как такое может быть? Где мы и что происходит?

— Мы в загробном мире, полагаю, — ответил Стоул. 

— В раю? Или аду?

— Не думаю, что ваши человеческие категории здесь применимы.

— Не думаете? Значит, вы не уверены?

— Данная форма загробного существования находится вне сферы моей компетенции, — кажется, Стоула это слегка раздражало. — Я предполагал, что после смерти моя катра будет храниться на Вулкане, однако этого не произошло. Об этом месте я знаю не больше, чем вы.

— А о нем никто не знает, — ящер очень по-человечески пожал плечами. — Ни я, ни он, никто из тех, с кем я здесь разговаривал. А я со многими успел переговорить, это уж точно! Думаю, что те, кто за дверью, смогут все объяснить. Только их в коридоре никто не видел.

— Все ясно, — сказал Джим. — Значит, буду ждать приглашения за дверь.

Ждать было скучно. Очень, весьма, сильно, нестерпимо скучно. И, к тому же, неудобно — даже ноги здесь было не вытянуть как следует — о них постоянно кто-нибудь спотыкался. 

Прошло полчаса, не больше, а Джим уже готов был отправиться обратно в Нексус, только чтобы вырваться из душного узкого коридора. В своей способности просидеть здесь не то, что пару месяцев, а хотя бы день, он сомневался все сильнее. Джим раз пять поменял позу, но это не сильно помогало — все же стул был на удивление неудобным, да и качался с противным скрипом при каждом движении.

Наконец, не выдержав, Джим вскочил и начал ходить туда-сюда по коридору, старясь не задевать чужие ноги, лапы и хвосты.

— Ну вот, — расстроено прошептал ящер, поджав лапы, — еще один ходящий попался. А ведь я сразу понял, что с ним что-то будет не так! Эй, непомнящий Кирк! Главное, за ручки дверей не дергай — они током бьют! Послушай опытных очередников — тебя же прямо на мой стул отбросит, знаем, были уже прецеденты.

— Не буду, — мрачно буркнул Джим и продолжил бродить по коридору, с каждым разом уходя от своего стула все дальше и дальше.

Впрочем, ходьба не особенно помогла — она надоела уже через пять минут.

В очередной раз повстречав по пути собственный стул (который успели оккупировать две курицы в шлемах и с копьями) Джеймс Кирк остановился и тяжело вздохнул.

— А что за поворотом? — спросил он у Стоула.

— Логично предположить, что тоже коридор.

— Коридор, коридор, — кивнул ящер. — Был я там, ничего интересного.

— Пойду проверю, — заявил Джим и решительно направился налево.

За углом оказалось все тоже самое, только номера над дверями светились другие.   
Джим прошел и этот коридор до конца, еще раз свернул, затем еще раз, и вернулся к вулканцу и ящеру.

— Ну как, — спросил последний, — убедился?

— Угу, — мрачно сказал Кирк, жестом показывая курицам, которые успели занять его стул, что место пока можно не освобождать. — Пойду и в другую сторону.

— Крайне нелогично, — поднял бровь Стоул.

Ящер покрутил когтем у виска.

Может быть, ходить кругами и было нелогично, но на этот раз Джиму удалось увидеть кое-что интересное — когда он свернул за очередной угол раздался звонок, одно табло замигало, распахнулась дверь, залив коридор ослепительным светом, а затем со своего места поднялось лохматое и рогатое существо, полностью замотанное в лохмотья, и скрылось внутри.

Джим прибавил шагу, но когда подошел к двери, та захлопнулась у него перед носом.

Джим задумался.

Если все время ходить по коридору, вероятно, одна из дверей откроется достаточно близко, чтобы он успел добежать до нее и попасть внутрь, ведь так? А значит, нужно просто дождаться подходящего момента и проскользнуть без очереди. Ободренный, Джим продолжил ходить кругами.

— Что, думаешь пролезть без очереди? — проницательно спросил его ящер, когда Джим в третий раз пошел мимо. — Ну ну, попробуй. Не ты один такой умный. Многие пытались, да ни у кого не вышло!

— Поразительно нелогично, — согласился с ним Стоул.

— Вовсе нет, — очень громко сказал Джим, чтобы все услышали. — Я просто… провожу арифметические действия с номерами на табло.

Ящер хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Стоул молча поднял одну бровь.

Джима это не смутило. Смутило его то, что после восьмого круга боевым шагом, он почувствовал, что уже устал.

— Совсем потерял форму в Нексусе, — покачал он головой неодобрительно. — Ну ладно, зато хоть похудею. Если это можно сделать посмертно.

На двенадцатом круге ходить ему порядком наскучило. В тоске Джим и правда начал запоминать номера на дверях. Получалось не очень. 

Тогда он поставил другую задачу — отнять от первого номера второй, прибавить третий, разделить на четвертый и умножить на пятый, и дальше в такой же последовательности. Вначале для этого приходилось останавливаться под каждой дверью, но вскоре процесс пошел на лад и Джим бодро считал на ходу. Вслух, громко, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Это тоже странность, свойственная землянам? — спросил ящер, в очередной раз возникнув на его пути.

— Нет, это индивидуальная особенность этого человека, — ответил Стоул. — Капитан Кирк всегда отличался некоторой эксцентричностью.

На двадцать шестом кругу Джим начал подозревать, что план его обречен на провал. Дверей больше вообще не открывалось, а лавировать между ногами, хвостами, стульями и невиданными зверюшками становилось все труднее. Наконец, в двадцать седьмой раз вернувшись на место, он решил сделать перерыв.

— 107656439898 разделить на 2563248569, — пробормотал он напоследок, остановившись у стула и тяжело дыша, — разделить на 2563248569… будет… будет… сорок… два!

Стоило ему произнести это, как в коридоре все магическим образом переменилось.  
Заиграла жизнерадостная механическая мелодия, цифры на табло начали крутиться, как в игровом автомате, а затем сменились надписью BINGO.   
Двери распахнулись и коридор залил яркий свет.

Все сидящие, стоящие, ползущие и идущие замерли и уставились на двери. Первым среагировал Стоул:  
— Войти в открытую дверь — логично, даже если тебя никто не приглашал, — сказал он, будто убеждая самого себя, и с удивительным проворством рванул вперед. 

Ящер ойкнул и кинулся следом. А затем началось столпотворение — существа бросились к дверям, пытаясь обогнать соседей. Началась давка, кто-то пронзительно запищал, раздался суровый окрик «сойди с хвоста, дура!», а затем постепенно все снова стихло и Джим обнаружил, что остался в коридоре совершенно один. 

— Интересно, — заметил он сам себе, — даже поразительно!

Двери все еще были открыты, так что он осторожно направился к ближайшей и постучал:  
— Можно? 

Ответа не последовало.

— Тогда я захожу, — предупредил Джим и прошел внутрь.

Несколько секунд он ничего не видел из-за ярчайшего белого света, но затем его глаза начали привыкать, и перед Джимом вырисовалась пара кожаных кресел, деревянный массивный стол и тщедушное существо за столом, больше всего напоминающее мышь в пенсне и странной черной шапке с двумя торчащими в стороны хвостиками. Существо сидело, подперев щеку кулаком и смотрело на посетителя с нескрываемой ненавистью.

— Что, пришли поглумиться? — сказало оно. — Думаете, если обнаружили ответ на все вопросы вселенной, то вам все можно? И почему, почему вы сделали это именно в мою смену? Это личная месть?

— Что, простите? — удивился Джим. — Какой ответ? На какой вопрос?

— Сорок два! Ответ на вопросы о жизни, вселенной и всем таком! — раздраженно пояснило существо, поправляя сползшую набок шапку. — Только не говорите мне, что не знали и сделали это случайно — я этого не переживу. Лучше уж считаться жертвой злоумышленника, чем такое!

Джим деликатно промолчал.

Существо вздохнуло.

— Ну, и что теперь с вами делать? — спросило оно. 

— А что сделали с остальными? — ответил Джим вопросом на вопрос.

— Не что с ними сделали, а что они сделали, — мрачно поправило его существо. — Все отправились на перерождение. Без очереди! Нарушив все инструкции! Хотите туда же? Давайте, еще одно нарушение погоды не сделает. Мне уже все равно.

— А какой сейчас год? — спросил Джим осторожно.

— Где, здесь? Здесь нет никакого. А там как придется, у каждого свой. 

Джим почесал затылок и уточнил:  
— И какой год у меня там — где бы это «там» ни было. То есть, лучше скажите мне, Спок в этом «там» жив?

— Подождите, проверю, — тяжело вздохнуло существо, поднимаясь на лапы. 

Оно удрученно добрело до шкафа и начало подслеповато разглядывать корешки книг. Шкаф, как только что заметил Джим, занимал всю стену за столом, так что высматривать нужный том пришлось долго.

— С… Сп… Спо… Спок? Одна буква «к»? Посол Спок устроит? 

Существо вытащило увесистый фолиант и вернулось на место.

— Жив, но в другой реальности, — наконец, сказало оно, ткнув лапой в нужную страницу.

Джим покачал головой и ностальгически улыбнулся. 

— В другой реальности! Вот ведь! Ну, тогда я хотел бы к нему, не перерождаясь, как есть. 

— Ха! — пискнуло существо. — Три, нет, четыре раза ха! Ишь, чего придумали. Не положено! Вы уже умерли. Смиритесь и выбирайте, где снова родиться. 

— Не буду я перерождаться без Спока! — Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Ваши проблемы, — язвительно и с некоторой радостью заметило существо, видимо, довольное, что удалось хоть как-то отомстить за сегодняшний беспорядок.

— Да? А скажите, что будет, если я расскажу о числе, которое является ответом на все вопросы о жизни, вселенной и всем таком, после перерождения на Земле?

Существо посмотрело на него пораженно, будто не ожидало такого подвоха. Будто Джим только что сообщил, что он террорист и сейчас все здесь взорвет:  
— Вы не посмеете! Да вы его наверняка забудете!

— Еще как посмею! И такие важные вещи я никогда не забываю.

— Все забывают!

— А я нет. Хотите — проверьте, — Джим с вызовом задрал подбородок. — Отправьте меня туда и посмотрите, вспомню я или нет.

Существо несколько секунд молча пялилось на него исподлобья, а потом прошептало:  
— Вы понимаете, что для меня это означает рискнуть карьерой?

— Уверен, все обойдется. В сегодняшнем беспорядке вряд ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь вообще заметит!

Помолчав еще несколько секунд существо встало со стула и, побормотав, «вы не оставляете мне выбора», направилось к противоположной стене. Там обнаружился еще один шкаф — этот со сплошными дверцами и кодовым замком.

Существо ввело какие-то цифры, повернуло ручку, и шкаф со скрежетом распахнулся. Внутри оказалась старинная телефонная будка. Джим видел такие в кино.

— Это ваша машина для перемещения? — спросил Джим. — Интересное решение.

— Традиционное, — буркнуло существо. — И предписанное инструкциями. А теперь полезайте внутрь и стойте смирно.

— Помните, что если вы меня обманете, я расскажу всем… — начал Джим на всякий случай.

— Да помню, помню, полезайте!

Внутри оказалось тесно и душно. Существо закрыло за Джимом дверь и в ожидании уставилось на него.

— А… что теперь делать? — спросил тот недоуменно.

Существо закатило глаза:  
— Набирайте номер, что же еще!

— Какой номер?

— И он еще спрашивает!

— Ах, ну да.

Джим снял трубку и набрал сорок два на циферблате. Сразу же все вокруг пошло масляными кругами, начало медленно расплываться и, наконец, исчезло.

***

Когда Джим пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на кушетке. В отдалении кто-то разговаривал.

Джим застонал и медленно сел.

— Он пришел в себя, капитан, — произнес мелодичный женский голос, а затем послышались шаги.

Джим обернулся и увидел троих: двух мужчин и женщину в форме звездного флота.  
Все они казались смутно знакомыми, будто когда-то, очень давно, Джим их уже встречал. Он сосредоточенно нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он видел эти лица.

— Да никакой это не я! — возмущенно заметил молодой человек в желтой форме капитана, подойдя к кушетке и критически осмотрев Джима. — Ты что, я никогда так не растолстею!

И тут Джим понял, где уже видел этих людей.

— Боюсь, что я именно ты — ответил он. — Только прости, почему у тебя глаза голубые?

— В детстве вставил постоянные линзы. Только это ничего не доказывает. Все равно я — не ты!

— Боюсь, что ты именно он, — вступил в разговор второй мужчина, державший в руке медицинский трикодер. — Все показатели сходятся. Так что, Джим, начинай придерживаться предписанной диеты! Думаешь, я зря ее для тебя разработал?

Джим поднялся с кушетки:  
— А где Спок? — спросил он.

— На мостике, где же еще.

— Да нет, мой Спок!

Капитан посмотрел на него с подозрением:  
— А откуда ты вообще знаешь, что он здесь? И еще вопрос — откуда ты вообще взялся посреди открытого космоса?

Джим улыбнулся:  
— Это длинная история, которой вы все равно не поверите. Как раз успею рассказать ее, пока мы летим к Споку! По рукам?


End file.
